


Healing Presence

by Elivie (orphan_account)



Series: saiou week 2k19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, Protectiveness, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Virtual Reality, oumasai, postgame, pregame, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: Ouma is bullied but then he gets rescued by his flatmate - Saihara





	Healing Presence

**Author's Note:**

> It's my contribution to saiouma/oumasai week 2019 using prompts from Twitter https://twitter.com/oumasaiweek because they're really interesting
> 
> Day 2: Pregame + Postgame
> 
> I intended for it to not be a toxic relationship but I'm not sure if it's done well.
> 
> As for the title... Saihara and Ouma are healing each other, because sometimes the knowledge that someone is there for you, stands by your side is enough to help you start that long process.

„Hey, bastard...” Momota said with a weird gleam shining in his eyes. Ouma didn’t raise his head, instead he opted for lying motionless on the ground to not irritate further the bully or so assumed Saihara. „have you wondered how would it be to actually die? Guess I wouldn’t be surprised if you would be one of those shits who just whine about wanting to die but never have the courage.”

Something in Ouma’s attitude changed as he slowly raised his head. Saihara barely could stay in his place from all of this tension. He's aw enough, Saihara won’t let anyone touch Ouma without his consent.

„But the better for me!” He laughed like a madman and reached out to tug the smaller boy by his uniform’s jacket. „Since you’re just mere trash without parents or friends no one’s going to miss you. Ha! No one would ever realize the lack of you, your life is a fucking mistake.”

Enough. Enough. Enough. Enough. Enough. Enough.

„So I’ll just have to kill you! Your guts will be flowing out of you as if the bomb hit you by the time I end with you!” Usually, Ouma ignored the threats because aside from talking, Momota loved to beat the crap out of him and that’s it. He never stopped until Ouma was left completely bruised all over his body. He also ‘just happened’ to broke his arm twice. But now his voice suggested he has finally gone crazy and that he’s ready to do anything to Ouma. Without any restraint.

Saihara’s mind automatically chanted more and more hate toward that disgusting Momota. His own brain refused to acknowledge any unnecessary emotions as he squeezed his hand tight enough for his nails to leave small bloody crescents on his inner palm. Because his instincts ordered him to eliminate the possible danger. He had to protect Ouma.

Something inside him snapped.

He didn’t wait any longer, Saihara came to them closer, as if he didn’t observe all of this occurrence from the side. Ouma noticed him first as he literally broke him free from his bully’s grab.

„Wha- What the fuck-!”

„Stay away from my property,” Saihara said deadly serious. His voice beamed with loathing he felt. He embraced trembling Ouma by holding his arms. It didn’t stop as he squeezed him harder to himself making a clear point.

Play along.

„A-Ah!”

Ouma flinched and immediately felt that the other body is giving him back his own private space. Ouma looked confused at Saihara as he started to fidget a bit in place.

„Thank you for your help Saihara-kun.” Ouma smiled gently and observed as his friend’s face is painted generously by pink. „But you shouldn’t pry into it, what if Momota did something to you?” He asked concerned.

„B-But Ouma-kun... Ouma-kun needed r-rescue...” He admitted looking at his feet. He wanted only to help him.

The smaller boy sighed at it and extended his hand to Saihara. With a gentle smile on his face, he proposed „Well, should we go? I want to take clean this bruises ”

Saihara looked up at him with some hope. Maybe it was okay, he decided as took the offer and carefully intertwined their fingers. Without any hesitance, Ouma reciprocated that move.

„Yeah.”

„...I would handle it, you know.”

Ouma knew that something weird has been going behind his back since he got a new flatmate. Suddenly his bullies stopped harassing him one by one. Ouma had some suspicions but this time Saihara cleared them all.

Ouma hated violence, he has been alway avoiding it as he could but his life literally kept being like a magnet for it.

That’s it until he met Saihara, adorable shy mess who loves to read criminal stories. Somehow also the big crush of his... As much as he hated violence Ouma wouldn’t hesitate to act savagely and do anything to protect Saihara-chan... Not even stain someone’s hands with blood.

Saihara chuckled sincerely because it sounded ridiculous. Handling Momota shouldn’t even concern Ouma in the first place. „Sure.”

„Hey, why are you laughing! Saihara-kun is a meanie!” He pouted and turned his head to not look at the other. He even made two steps to the left to not walk so close to him.

Saihara’s anxiety started to raise because he offended Ouma when he didn’t mean it. God, he was so fucked up he shouldn’t have-

The squeeze on his hand took his whole attention back and even managed to calm him.

Yeah, as long as his with Ouma, it’ll be fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

...

Saihara raised his dizzy head out of the bed. Fighting off the rest of sleep that clouded his mind he looked around unconsciously. Then everything hit him. He... Dreamt about their past again... As much as Saihara wanted to say he knows everything, the context still was blurry. Team DR had right, regaining their previous memories is a slow and random process. But it was already a year after their season...And Kokichi still hasn’t awakened.

„Kaito-kun... really did as he promised...” He mumbled quietly as if this statement could hurt his partner. „He really killed you...you made him do so...”

He looked affectionately at the small silhouette lying unmovingly on the bed. Saihara carefully touched up the strained lock of hair from his face. Ouma looked so peacefully... But him not waking up after so long is really concerning.

Saihara sighed as he placed a small kiss on the hand of the patient. With a slightly trembling voice, he whispered into the void. „I’m waiting for you here Kichi... Ple-Please come back to home...”

The sound resonated in that almost empty room not being able to reach anyone.

Or maybe, just maybe... That's a lie? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Explanation] All of the participants of the 53rd season of DR has been kidnapped. It was virtual reality though.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
